Combat Arms Teaser
The Combat Arms Teaser is a small movie trailer-like animation that was a crucial advertising to "lure" the fans of First Person Shooters. It was an overall success, bringing many players to Combat Arms. Unfortunately, the teaser featured'' many'' aspects that are not available in the game, which continues to make players wonder if the teaser a scam. Overview The teaser starts out as a new "Mercenary" enters Operation: Gray Hammer, where he/she is "spawned" within a chaotic warzone next to several squad members. A "Professional" player approaches the player and urges the "new guy" to follow him. The player complies, but remains quiet. (He/she will do so during the entire match) Bullets and Explosives fly everywhere as the two attempt to meet up with other Mercenaries who are rushing to the enemies' "position". After the professional player briefly talks to another mercenary, he picks up a fallen M136 Rocket Launcher and proceeds to fire it. The new player accidently goes behind the launcher as it is fired, sending the player flying several feet before stopping. Several players accuse the professional player of "killing them all" (Friendly-Firing their teammates) after he had fired the rocket onto the enemy position while their teammates were rushing. The professional, however, merely laughs it off. Meanwhile, the new player manages to get up in time to see an oncoming enemy helicopter, and he/she manages to pull out a RPG-7 and fires it, directly hitting the helicopter. As it crashes, the professional complements the newb for his/her unprecendented skill. As the Professional turns his back on the new player, the player then zooms in with his/her Scope, pointing their SCAR point-blank at the professional player. The latter begins to hesitate, telling the newb to stop the "joke", but instead he/she begins to unpin an M67 and throws it at the professional instead, who attempts to escape. The explosion overshadows the pro's "fate', and the teaser ends with the "Newb" running into battle to join his comrades. References/Innuendo New Mercenary entering the battlefield - New player entering a room. Starting location - Spawn point Professional player - "Pompous" veteran player Position - Enemy spawn M136 Rocket Launcher - Weapon dropped by another player Other players - Noobs, complaining teammates Complaining - Raging Getting hit by the launcher/killing teammates/throwing the grenade - Friendly Fire Weapons Featured *SCAR-H *M416 (with M203 grenade launcher) *M136 Rocket Launcher *RPG-7 *M67 *SR25 *M4A1 *Others Unknown Ingame Gear *Newb **Head: Clan Helmet **Face: Unknown type of Shades **Vest: Possibly Light/Recon Vest **Uniform: Snow Camo **Backpack: None (although he is seen carrying about 5 or 6 guns) *Veteran Player **Head: Military Bandana **Face: Avaitor Glasses **Vest: Unknown **Uniform: Possibly Desert Camo **Backpack: None *Others **Unknown Trivia *Viewers looking closely will see that the screen has features from the game, like the HP, AP and Stamina bars in the bottom left corner along with weapon name and ammo count in the bottom right in addition to a score board at the top. These features are transparent, making them hard to see. Oddly enough, the newb appears to have 0 health. *Although the weapon used by the main character is a SCAR, the label in the bottom right reads "CQBR..." but the remaining letters are too indistinct. *But as of recently, a player named FredMcSteve looked closely at the name, and he believes it says CQBR DEVIRU. It is possible the writing next to CQBR to be DEVGRU, which is the name of a special SEAL team, featured in Counter-Strike as one of the chooseable Counter-Terrorists. This is strange as mercenaries usually wouldn't use custom Special Forces weapons. *The pro claims that the sounds for the guns were recorded somewhere, but gunfire makes his words hard to hear. He probably said it was recorded in England. However, his teammates dispute between America and Bakersville, California, to which he tells them to shut up. *The pro also asks the newb whether he is a student or a businessman, partially revealing Combat Arms' target audience. *The SCAR-H s barrel looks like it has a suppressor attached, but the weapon sounds like normal. *The "pro" is armed with a ACOG scoped M416, which also has an underbarrel grenade launcher. He does not use it, and such a moddification is not available in-game. *The ACOG scope looks very different when zoomed than the one in-game - it is not with a red dot but just like a normal scope. The scope looks just like the one from the game while the "newb" is spraying at the enemy (he does not zoom while shooting). *Right before the newb pulls out his RPG, players can see his primary loadout. He carries the same M416 as the pro, his SCAR-H, a suppressed M416 CQB with an ACOG and a machine gun. *The RPG-7 has a scope and can "lock-on" (make the rocket chase the target after shot) on the enemy helicopter. This is not featured in-game, but there are no helicopters either except in fireteam. In real life, it is impossible for an RPG-7 to home in on a target. *The newb seems to wearing gear that is possible ingame, while the veteran player has gear that Combat Arms doesn't even have. *The characters ingame are, to most people, somewhat skinnier and slimmer than characters ingame. Category:System Category:Videos